ovaldc4fandomcom-20200213-history
Ovalorange's TAR DC 4 Design Wiki
DO NOT EDIT THIS WIKI WITHOUT PERMISSION, KTHX. Ovalorange's TAR Design Challenge is part of the fourth installment of the reality television game show, The Amazing Race: Design Challenge, which is based on the original American version of the show. Ovalorange's Design includes his race route made for teams of two who are in a pre-existing personal relationship as they race around the world to win US$1,000,000. The show aired on RFF's TAR Fantasy Board. Chinese Immigrants and cousins Toki & Suki were the official winners of the race. Production Development and Production This season spanned 35,000 miles across five continents, 10 countries and 25 cities, with a first time visits to Zimbabwe, Nepal and the Italian island of Capri. Other locals visited include Ecuador, Taiwan and a return visit to Zambia for the first time since Season One. While racing around the world, teams found themselves skydiving over the Nazca Lines, pole fishing with locals in Sri Lanka and wrestling with traditional warriors in Mongolia. Filming began on November 9, 2013, with the starting line at Fort McHenry in Baltimore and finished in Salt Lake City, Utah - marking the first time that both Baltimore and Utah are featured on the race (excluding Family Edition). Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. *A team placement means the team was eliminated. *A indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. *A indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race whereas an placement signifies that there was no Speed Bump on the next Leg (see below). *A or a indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; or indicates the team who received it. # Ron & Tony incurred a penalty of unknown length for quitting the coracle task. However, since Ron & Tony arrived at the Pit Stop in last place, they were eliminated without the penalty being applied. # While neither Ron nor Tony was shown performing the Roadblock in Leg 1, the official website lists Ron as the team member who completed the task. # Jill & Thomas used the Express Pass to bypass the Detour in Leg 4. # While Nick & Vicki came in last in a non-elimination leg, they did not face a Speed Bump in the following leg. Post-race interviews revealed that the Speed Bump was waived, and that everyone's placement in that leg was equalized at the Detour, in compensation for various production difficulties in the previous leg affecting all of the teams. One of the problems involved the judge at the Classical Music Detour who made erroneous calls causing teams (Nick & Vicki in particular) to spend more time at the task than they needed to. # Chad & Stephanie arrived without their bags and having failed to pay the taxi that drove them to the Pit Stop. They were required to return to their taxi, pay their fare, and retrieve their bags before being allowed to check in. During this time, Michael & Kevin arrived in 6th, but were issued two 30-minute penalties: one for hiring a taxi to lead them from Bank Bridge to 1 Vladimirsky Prospekt Tower, and another for taking a taxi from the Tower to the Church of the Savior on Blood, both of which were explicitly prohibited by two clues. Chad & Stephanie returned during Michael & Kevin's penalty time, but were also assessed a 30-minute penalty for taking a taxi to Church of the Savior on Blood. Since they were the only two teams left to check in at that point, and Michael & Kevin had more than 30 minutes remaining on their penalty time, Chad & Stephanie were allowed to check in immediately for a 6th place finish, with their penalty time applied to the start of the next leg. Michael & Kevin were then checked in and eliminated. # Chad & Stephanie left the Pit Stop in Saint Petersburg over 2 hours late because they accidentally overslept. This did not affect their overall placement in Leg 8 since they were the last to depart. During Leg 8, Chad proposed to Stephanie, who accepted. Their relationship title was changed from "Newly Dating" to "Engaged". # Jill & Thomas initially arrived 1st, but were issued a 30-minute penalty for paying a taxi driver to lead them to the Pit Stop, which was explicitly prohibited in the clue. Chad & Stephanie checked in for a 1st-place finish during their penalty, dropping Jill & Thomas to 2nd. # Nick & Vicki elected to forfeit the Detour because they were too exhausted to continue. They arrived at the Pit Stop last, but were notified that it was a non-elimination leg. The 6-hour penalty they would have taken from the Detour was instead applied to their starting time in Leg 11. # Brook & Claire initially arrived 1st, but were issued a 30-minute penalty for taking a taxi to their Detour location when the clue instructed teams to travel either on foot or take the subway. Jill & Thomas checked in for a 1st-place finish during their penalty, dropping Brook & Claire to 2nd. # Nick & Vicki's departure time (which was approximately 11:45 pm) was not shown in Leg 11, because they departed at least 6 hours later than Brook & Claire's departure, which was at 5:26 pm, due to the penalty applied to their starting time in that leg (see note 9), and they fell far behind . Also, by the time they made it to the Seung-il Bridge in Cheorwon, all the other teams had already checked in at the Pit Stop and it had become too dark for them to safely perform some of the tasks. During the broadcast of the leg, they were only shown performing the Speed Bump and then immediately checking in at the Pit Stop to be eliminated. In interviews after the episode was broadcast, they revealed that they did the Detour as well. }} s Nick and Vicki: We Regret Taking the Six-Hour Penalty|first=Joyce|last=Eng|date=2010-12-06|accessdate=2010-12-07|publisher=TV Guide}} Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Ecuador) *Baltimore, Maryland, United States (Fort McHenry) (Starting Line) * Baltimore (Baltimore–Washington International Airport) to Quito, Ecuador (Mariscal Sucre International Airport) *Latacunga (La Iglesia De San Felipe) *Ambato (Juan Montalvo Statue) *Baños (Stall #423 on Espejo Street) *Baños (Pailon Del Diablo) This leg's Roadblock required one team member to participate in Latacunga's most famous festival - La Mama Negra. Teams must dress up as Mama Negra and ride a horse down the Latacunga streets whilst spraying milk over the crowd as part of the festival. Additionally, they'll need to look up at the colored flags above the street to unscramble the name of their next destination - Ambato. For completing the starting line challenge in last place, Bill & Ben faced a speed bump of joining in one's of Ecuador's famous traditions - Ano Viejo. Bill & Ben had to carry 10 lifesize dolls to a stage, dress them in traditional attire and then burn all of them as a method locals use to burn away past regrets. Once all 10 had burnt to ashes, they could continue racing. Additional Tasks: *At the Starting Line, teams had to search through 200 cannonballs scattered throughout the fort for one of which displayed the flag of "The republic of the Equator" - Ecuador. When teams brought their cannonball to Phil, they could proceed to Baltimore Airport. The last team to complete this task would encounter a speedbump sometime during the first leg of the race *At Juan Montalvo Statue, teams had to figure out their next destination was printed on the underside of an Ecuadorian woman's Panama hat. *At the Espejo Street stall, teams had to create Banos' well known toffee, Melcocha. Once they had made enough sweets to the stall owner's satisfaction, they received their next clue. Leg 2 (Ecuador→ Peru) *Quito, Ecuador (Mariscal Sucre International Airport) to Lima, Peru (Jorge Chávez International Airport) Leg 3 (Peru) Leg 4 (Peru → Portugal) * Leg 5 (Portugal → Italy) *Portugal to Naples, Italy (Naples International Airport) * Naples (Molo Beverello) to Capri (Marina Grande) *Capri (Punta Carena) *Capri (Via Krupp) *Capri (La Pizzeta) *Capri (Villa Jovis) Leg 6 (Italy → Zimbabwe) * Leg 7 (Zimbabwe → Zambia) * Leg 8 (Zambia → Sri Lanka) *Lusaka, Zambia (Kenneth Kaunda International Airport) to Colombo, Sri Lanka (Bandaranaike International Airport) *Negombo (Dutch Fort) * Colombo (Colombo Fort Railway Station) to Kandy (Kandy Railway Station) *Ceylon (Ceylon Tea Museum) *Kandy (Kandy Lake Club) *Kandy (Temple of the Tooth) Leg 9 (Sri Lanka → Nepal) * Leg 10 (Nepal → Mongolia) *Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia Leg 11 (Mongolia → Taiwan) *Tainan, Taiwan Leg 12 (Taiwan → United States) *Salt Lake City, USA Category:Browse